Godzilla (Composite)
Godzilla, known as Gojira in Japanese, is the main character from the long-running film series of the same name. Initially appearing as in the 1954 film Gojira, Godzilla has since appeared in a vast amount of mediums, ranging from manga, comics, games, books, and is a legendary icon in pop culture history. Background The primary focus of the franchise, Godzilla is typically depicted as a giant prehistoric creature aroused from his ancient slumber by the advent of the nuclear age. For the early part of the Showa series of films, Godzilla is depicted as a villainous and destructive force of nature, punishing humankind for its use of nuclear weapons, which disturbed and burned him. Over the remainder of the series, Godzilla gradually developed into a heroic character, defending Japan by fending off other more malevolent creatures such as King Ghidorah, most of which were alien in nature or the pawns of invading alien races. When the franchise was rebooted in 1984 with The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla was returned to his menacing roots and again became a dreaded enemy to mankind. The subsequent films of the Heisei series saw Godzilla battle some of his foes from the Showa era, such as Mothra and Mechagodzilla, as well as new monsters like Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. The Heisei series Godzilla was generally portrayed as a neutral anti-hero neither good nor evil, which could both threaten mankind and unintentionally save it from greater evils. The Heisei series was followed by the Millennium series, an anthology consisting primarily of unconnected films each set in their own continuities, often holding only the original 1954 film canon. Godzilla was often the villain in these films, though in some he was instead an anti-hero similar to the Heisei series. 12 years after the end of the Millennium series, Toho rebooted the franchise again with Shin Godzilla, a completely standalone film in which Godzilla appears for the first time in modern-day Japan. The incarnation of Godzilla introduced in this film is a bizarre new species spawned by the dumping of nuclear waste in Tokyo Bay in the 1950's, with the capacity to spontaneously mutate its own DNA and adapt to any situation. A new incarnation of Godzilla was introduced in GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters, the first in a trilogy of anime Godzilla''films. Outside of the so far 29 official films produced by Toho, Godzilla has been featured in two Hollywood adaptations so far. The first, ''GODZILLA, was produced by TriStar Pictures in 1998 and became controversial for its radical reinterpretation of the character, which was now an iguana mutated by nuclear testing rather than a prehistoric reptile. The TriStar Godzilla also lacked the character's trademark abilities, such as his atomic breath and durability, and gained the ability to asexually produce its own offspring. The second Hollywood adaptation of the franchise, Godzilla, was produced in 2014 by Legendary Pictures, and featured a more traditional interpretation of the titular monster than the 1998 version. This film marked the beginning of the MonsterVerse, a franchise of giant monster films produced by Legendary and distributed by Warner Bros. featuring Godzilla and King Kong. Godzilla is slated to appear in two more films in the MonsterVerse: Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, and Godzilla vs. Kong in 2020. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level '(Is equal to Thor, and has fought him to a standstill and matched his full strength, and Thor even recognized that he and the Avengers were fighting a "futile battle" against the monster. Matched and surpassed the power of Space Godzilla, who can illuminate the entire universe. Can destroy Gorath with a normal Atomic Breath), '''higher '''with various powerups and forms 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Flew a distance of 500 million lightyears in an instant. Dodges a thrown bridge from Hercules with ease. Hercules has kept up in combat with Thor, who can go from Asgard to Earth in a short timeframe, as well as match Silver Surfer's speed, who can travel to and from distant galaxies with ease), '''higher '''with various powerups and forms [[Durability|'Durability]]: Low Multiverse level (Survived Thor's Mjolnir slamming on his head, continuing the fight. Tanked hits from Space Godzilla, who was born from the energy of a star and a black hole, and can illuminate the entire universe in a single glow. Godzilla himself has also tanked a black hole that was the size of King Ghidorah and lived through it), higher '''with various powerups and forms'' 'Hax: Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Immortality (Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death, as well as possess Godzilla toys to regain his body; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), Regeneration (Can regenerate from as little as a single cell. It was also mentioned by the author of "Godzilla: Rage Across Time" that he is able to regenerate from even his destroyed soul, as well as existing as mere energy; only destroying reality itself will permanently kill him), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Soul Manipulation (Able to affect the souls of others, often removing them from their bodies and taking said soul's body for his own), Camouflage '(Disguised himself as a mountain), '''Stealth '(Can avoid advanced military sonar radars with ease), '''Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (Can possess a toy to resurrect himself), Stats Manipulation (Via Red Item, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Temporary Invulnerability '''(Via Green Item), '''Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure such as the Servum, though this takes extensive time), Limited Fear Manipulation (Can cause hordes of sea animals to flee from his mere aura, and it works specifically on sentient beings), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can use his own eyes as explosives to stop spatial distortions), Duplication and Size Shifting (Can make multiple clones of himself , as well as makes miniature versions of himself and change his size), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Healing (Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, and Heart Item), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Disease Manipulation '''(As a being composed of radiation, can give cancer and other such diseases), '''Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Resists Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen attacks, which destroys on atomic levels, causing the de-cohering of the surrounding atoms, thus disassembling the target, as well as surviving a black hole, which can rip matter apart in a subatomic level), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) Intelligence: '''Varies from Low to Genius (While some incarnations of Godzilla are slightly below that of a human's, Godzilla has demonstrated enough intelligence to understand teamwork and to analyze and use the battlefield to his advantage. Has some knowledge of martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses. More intelligent incarnations are capable of human activities such as speech, close-quarters and ranged combat, mastery of several weapons, and even piloting of complex mechas or other ships) '''Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight while poisoned and severely injured and against other monsters for several hours. Can swim long distances across the globe) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Attributes': Godzilla is noted to be immensely strong even for his size. He is capable of easily overpowering the magnetic beam of a spaceship that can effortlessly hurl a moon-sized asteroid into deep space, and lift several hundreds of thousand tons with no effort. He can also push around buildings and asteroids. For speed, he has also dashed from the Golden Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island in seconds, which is around 4.7 kilometers. *'Kaiju Physiology': Due to the hydrogen bomb test that mutated him, Godzilla became irradiated, rending anything he touches radioactive. Has gills, which allow him to breathe underwater, and is said to have two brains; One in his head and the other near his hip. He can deploy protective membranes over his eyes to protect them, and his cells were capable of converting air and water into a radioactive isotope that provided him with energy. His blood and dorsal plates act as a natural cooling system for his body, and Godzilla can also cool his body by returning to the ocean. He is noted to be amphibious, but he can also survive in space. *'Radiation Manipulation': Due to being awakened by a nuclear bomb, Godzilla has the ability to absorb and manipulate radiation. He can either fire concentrated radiation from his mouth, or emit it as an omni-directional blast. He has also been able to absorb not just nuclear radiation, but also solar radiation and other sources of radiation. His cells in particular were able to absorb the Hawking radiation of a black hole, which then gave birth to Space Godzilla. *'Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation': Godzilla has shown the capability of absorbing natural energy, such as lightning, ice and fire, to further boost his attacks. He can also absorb the life energy of other beings to power himself up as well. *'Flight': Despite having no wings, Godzilla has demonstrated the capability of flight by releasing his Atomic Breath onto the ground to propel himself into the air. *'Regeneration': Godzilla possesses a very potent regenerative ability, the speed of which may vary by movie. It is central to the plot of Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In the latter, it was explained that Godzilla has a special substance in his cells that helps him regenerate tissue very quickly, called "Organizer G-1" (or "Regenerator G-1" in the U.S. version). His best showing is being able to regenerate from absolutely nothing; not even erasing his soul, consciousness, or every single physical matter in him would kill him. However, his healing factor cannot save him when the entirety of reality is erased alongside him. *'Instinctive Reaction' *'Immortality' *'Reactive Evolution' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Camouflage' *'Stealth' *'Telepathy' *'Resurrection' *'Stats Manipulation' *'Limited Biological Manipulation' *'Limited Fear Manipulation' *'Resistance to Spatial Manipulation' *'Duplication and Size Shifting' *'Time Stop' *'Teleportation' *'Healing' *'Resistance to Extreme Heat' *'Disease Manipulation' *'Resistance to Matter Manipulation' *'Resistance to' Absolute Zero Techniques *'Atomic Breath': Godzilla's most iconic attack. Godzilla's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Godzilla's atomic breath is portrayed as a powerful focused blue laser capable of causing large explosions and severely wounding some monsters such as Rodan and Battra when fired at point-blank range. Its intensity varies from a stream of super-heated vapor to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties. It possesses incredible range, amazing power and pin-point accuracy, able to hit and destroy a target in outer space and kill or disable most kaiju with a single shot. Godzilla can change the intensity of his atomic breath at will, and is typically shown to set entire city blocks ablaze and easily obliterate most military weaponry. More dangerously, it also constantly gives off strong nuclear radiation that is lethal to humans. According to the book Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works, the temperature of Godzilla's standard atomic breath in the Heisei series is 500,000 degrees Celsius. *'Dorsal Plates Beams': Can redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. *'Tail Beam': Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. *'Spiral Heat Ray': A stronger variation of the standard atomic breath, it is more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. Has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. His Burning Godzilla forms has two variations of this attack: the regular Spiral Heat Ray and the Infinite Heat Ray. **'Infinite Heat Ray': The Infinite Heat Ray is presumably the most powerful variant of Godzilla's atomic breath seen to date, as it was utilized against Destoroyah once Burning Godzilla began to enter meltdown, and is said to increase infinitely in power each time Godzilla uses it. This beam was capable of blasting off part of the frill on Destoroyah's head and severely wounding his shoulder while setting the entire surrounding area ablaze. *'Ring Breath': Can fire one or multiple rings around his foes; these rings can immobilize targets. *'Super Oscillation Wave': This attack is a resonance phenomenon caused by Godzilla roaring at an extremely high volume, which is capable of crushing and destroying targets. It can bypass defenses due to its sound-based nature. *'Nuclear Pulse': Godzilla can emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Has demonstrated another ability that may have been a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with Mechagodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. Has a more powerful version called the Red Nuclear Pulse, which he used after absorbing the energy of 13 kaiju. *'Heat Vision': Similar in a way to Superman from DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera Godzilla can fire heat vision from his eyes. *'Fire Breath': Unlike most other incarnations, both Marvel Godzilla and Hanna-Barbera Godzilla use atomic fire as their main projectiles attack, as opposed to a traditional Atomic Breath. *'Atomic Shockwave': Godzilla swings his tail, sending a blast of pure destruction towards enemies. *'Hell Atomic Breath': One of the strongest Godzilla Beams; Godzilla's body composed by millions of Demons from Hell, each one emanating a bright blue light as nuclear energy particles, before letting loose with the biggest beam ray that quickly expands out wide enough to engulf large kaiju such as Hell-Gate Guardian. *'Heavenly Spiral Ray': Possibly Godzilla's most powerful attack in the entire franchise to date, it is covered in a bright heavenly aura, and was able to instantly oneshot the God Mountain in Godzilla in Hell. *'Super Godzilla': A more powerful form of Godzilla. Requirements for Godzilla to change into this form is to collect three special energy capsules marked "S". All of Super Godzilla's attacks are more powerful than normal Godzilla's. Reduces the amount of damage taken to him by half. Can be used against Bagan and Mecha-King Ghidorah. **'Super Punch': In this new form, Super Godzilla can coat his hands in blue nuclear flames, and then slam his fist into enemies for a powerful blow. **'Shoulder Ram': Using the massive shoulder spikes on his body, Super Godzilla can coat them in nuclear energy and then ram his opponents, causing a massive explosion. **'Nova Breath': Super Godzilla's regular attack. It is essentially a more powerful version of the Atomic Breath of Base Godzilla, and is yellow in color. **'Navel Blast': Super Godzilla's most powerful attack. His Navel core shines as energy swirls around the tip of the navel. Finally, Super Godzilla unleashes a blast from its navel that swirls until the tip of the beam morphs into the head of Super Godzilla and continues to blaze through until it hits the opponent. Deals an enormous amount of damage, and is one of the most powerful moves Godzilla has ever used. Equipment *Normally, Godzilla doesn't have any equipment, but some incarnations have shown him using various tools, such as a samurai sword, a divine sword, shield and divine armor with cannon lasers, a giant Mecha-Kong, and others. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually destroys buildings with ease *Matched the Mighty Thor in terms of strength *Lifted and threw Kaizer Ghidorah, who weighed 100,000 metric tons (220,462,280 pounds) *Being able to jump is a feat in itself, given his massive size and weight *He was able to hit Anguirus out of the air with just his tail and completely change his trajectory *Is able to balance himself perfectly and propel himself forward *Caught King Caesar before he jumps towards him, and King Caesar weighed in at 50,000 tons Speed/Reactions *While not exactly fast, Godzilla is able to run **Given his size and weight, this is in itself a feat *Has fought various high speed kaijus over the years, including: **Rodan (whose flight speed is anywhere between Mach 1.5 to Mach 3) **Mothra (who is able to fly at Mach 3) **Battra (able to fly at Mach 3) **Megaguirus (able to fly at Mach 4) **King Ghidorah (able to fly at Mach 3) **Mecha Ghidorah (able to fly at Mach 5) *Caught Megaguirus' stinger before getting stabbed in the face **Was able to react fast enough to catch it even when dazed *Was able to hit King Ghidorah while he was flying *Swatted the Human Torch while he was flying, who can accelerate to supersonic speeds capable of catching up with faster beings such as the Silver Surfer *Crosses 500 million light years in what appears to be one second or so *Shot down Gigan who can quickly fly across galaxies Durability/Endurance *Extremely resistant to damage *Is resistant to conventional military weapons *Only powerful enough weapons, like the Oxygen Destroyer, is capable of killing him *Was not the slightest bit phased by a man-made miniature black hole, as well as a real black hole *Can survive the vacuum of space **In space, an organism can get no colder than 2.7 Kelvin (-270.45 C) *After falling into a volcano, survived being in lava for 5 years **The temperature of lava is anywhere between 700 and 1,200 degrees C (1,300 to 2,200 F) *Survived being frozen in Antarctica **The coldest temperature recorded in Antarctica was -89.6°C at Vostok station in 1983. The average winter temperature at the South Pole is about -49°C. *Doesn't seems to be phased by the Avengers launching an all-out attack on him *Survived a blow from Thor's hammer Mjolnir and didn't even faint *Tanked a meteor hitting at point blank range without so much as a scratch *Survived being frozen solid on a few occasions *While in his Burning Godzilla form, survived and regenerated after being cut in half *Was able to survive as a still-beating heart *After being over-exposed, Godzilla has gained immunity against Cadmium **Cadmium is a metal that has traditionally been used for various industrial purposes, including controlling nuclear fission reactions Skill/Intelligence *One of the most iconic movie monsters of all time *Won the MTV Lifetime Achievement Award in 1996 *Has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame *Fought various monsters throughout the years, including King Kong, Mothra, King Ghidorah, the MUTOs, Rodan, Zilla, Destroyah, etc. *Fought the Champions, Fantastic Four and the Avengers **Keep in mind that Godzilla fought the Fantastic Four while under the effects of the Pym Particles *Survived the tortures of Hell itself *After being sent back to prehistoric times, was able to dominate other dinosaurs *Got involved in a basketball game with Charles Barkley *Has saved the world a fair share of times over the years *Has existed for eons on Earth *Battled a very large variety of kaijus throughout his career *Intellect tends to vary from time to time, but Godzilla is generally depicted as a thinking creature *Is sometimes able to communicate to other monsters and formulate plans *Can also rely on animal cunning and instinct *Is able to learn quickly *Is capable of independent thought *Can still express emotions *Is shown to be an aggressive and sometimes fast fighter *Has thousands to millions of years worth of combat experience *Is an excellent swordsman *Seems to be capable of talking, although such instances of that happening are extremely rare *Seems to have decent parenting skills *An excellent karaoke singer and dancer Powerscaling Godzilla should naturally scale to every monster and foe he has defeated all throughout his entire career. Within his universe, Godzilla is seen as the top tier bar a few comparable foes. His Marvel incarnation also scales to Marvel Comics' Thor, who in turn is comparable to the likes of Base form Sentry, World War Hulk, The Juggernaut, Silver Surfer, and others of similar calibre. Weaknesses * VERY inconsistent in terms of intelligence * Can be pretty clumsy at times * Win/loss record is not perfect ** Lost to King Kong, Mothra, Charles Barkley, etc. * Has died at least 3 or 4 times * Powerful enough weapons can still hurt and/or kill him * Burning Godzilla is basically a ticking time-bomb ** Could destroy the Earth if he explodes or undergoes a meltdown * Expelling enough radiation will cause him to hibernate for at least 15 days * Is somewhat subject to little kids kindly asking him to leave Sources * Composite Godzilla Destroys Death Battle! by goldsilverbronzekid on Deviantart * Godzilla (Composite)'s VS Battles Wikia page * Godzilla's pages on the Godzilla Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaijus Category:Toho Studios Category:Marvel Comics Category:Composite Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Legendary Entertainment